Cellulosic fiber and fabrics could be enhanced certain desired performance through finish. Various amine-containing finishes have been developed to enhance different performances on fabrics.
Durability is a basic requirement for commercial textile chemical finishes. While U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,059, issued to Pflaumer, teaches application of water-soluble polyamines on a panty type garment, there is no laundry durability expected from this finish because water-soluble polyamines dissolve in water and wash away after laundry.
U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0166753, Millward and Ware, teaches finishes for cellulosic fibrous substrates comprising polymers with amine groups containing primary, secondary and/or tertiary amines, crosslinkers and a volatile solvent. However, color change is a challenge for amine-containing finish on celluosic materials. Amino groups can cause yellowing or discoloration upon exposure to high heat during curing.
U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0162090 A1, Offord, describes durable finish comprising hydroxyl-containing amines combined with the preferred crosslinker dimethyloldihydroxyethyleneurea (DMDHEU) on fibrous substrate to reduce body odor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,530, issued to Blanchard et al., teaches production of anionically dyeable cellulosic materials by treatment of hydroxyalkyamine and DMDHEU prior to dyeing. However, it is well known in the textile industry that treatment of cellulosic fabrics with the resin system DMDHEU dramatically impairs cotton physical properties, e.g., tensile strength, tear strength, etc. The mobility of the cellulosic molecule is frozen during thermosetting in the presence of DMDHEU. This leads to brittleness of the fabrics treated with DMDHEU.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a method to attach tertiary amine on the cellulosic fabrics without damaging the physical properties, while at the same time preventing discoloration of the treated fabric.